A Smile Per Day (LietPol)
by FamgrillSinner
Summary: An apple a day keeps the doctor away? What about smiles? Toris was having a rather rough day at work with nothing going right for him, that is until he sees Feliks. Very rushed oneshot, but it turned out decent... I think. T for swearing and OOC but besides that, kid friendly. Trying a new formatting style, DAY 2 OF VALENTINE'S ONESHOTS


Author's commentary: Haha whoopswhoops. Second day of Valentine's, so the second fanfic.

Warning(s): Some swearing. Maybe some writing errors the '-' means the text is breaking up cause it won't let me do spaces

Ship(s): LietPol

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the office where Toris works. But I own the awful plot line

-"Oh Toris, where are you?" His boss, Ivan, said in a sing song voice walking by his office then knocking on the door. Toris froze in his spot setting down the pen he was using. Whenever Ivan was looking for him, it meant he had more paperwork for him, having him stay late anyways. Considering how much overtime he had currently, Ivan kept piling it on.

Toris didn't want to stay any later than he already was. It was 7:42pm and he was supposed to be out by 6. He wanted to go home to see his boyfriend, Feliks, not work even more.

"I-I'm in here Mr. Braginsky.' Toris stuttered out having Ivan open the door with his wide childish smile. In his arms was even more paperwork, big surprise there. He set the papers on the oak desk.

"I need these done as soon as you can. You can't leave till they're done." Ivan said with another smile causing Toris to sigh with a nod. The tall russian walked out of the room humming a random tune.

Toris looked at all the stuff he had to do. He pulled out his phone to text Feliks what was up. He slipped his phone into his pocket and got down to the papers, knowing the sooner he finished them the better it would be.-

-Toris put the papers into the 'done' basket and grabbed his forest green trenchcoat then slipped out of the office, not wanting to be seen by his boss. The Lithuanian checked his watch seeing that it was now 8:57. He pulled out his keys and unlocked his car, getting inside and slipping his key in the ignition.

He turned the keys with no luck. "Come on you kalė." Toris muttered turning the key again, hoping it would work. But the car would not start. He pulled out his phone, no new texts or calls, but a 3% battery.

Toris let out a yell in frustration slamming his fists on the steering wheel. . All he wanted to do was get home which caused him to be rather upset and on edge. There wouldn't be enough battery to call a taxi, and he wouldn't dare ask Ivan to drive him home.

Toris wrapped his coat tightly around his frame and got outside of the car, pulling his dark brown beanie down. It was lightly snowing and considering the fact he was going to walk home, he wasn't happy one bit.

He stepped away from his car, locking it so nobody took it over night. Where he worked wasn't far away from the house he shared with Feliks, so he should be good walking home. At least he hoped.-

-"Like, where is Tor at?" Feliks asked himself looking at the clock, he knew that Toris was working late, he got his message after all. He knew how much his boss made him work. It was already dark outside, and the snow that was falling pick up it's pace.

"Maybe like, something bad happened to him." Feliks said laying on the couch and looking at the message that was sent to him from the lithuanian. Maybe he was in a car accident. The image of Toris smashed into a tree, the front of the car smashed in, the chestnut brown locks tossed around his face, face twisted in pain and surprise, and blood trickling down his face.

"Come on me. Don't like, think of that kinda stuff." Feliks said standing up and walking over to the door. Just for safety measures, he grabbed his dark purple coat, with matching scarf, earmuffs and walked outside. He was planning on finding what was up with Toris one way or another.-

-Toris shivered slightly wishing he was wearing something warmer or maybe having his car work. He honestly didn't want this today, he was in a bad mood and just wanted to be on the couch with his blond boyfriend.

"Why did this happen?" Toris muttered stuffing his hands in his pockets as he trudged through the snow on the side of the road. It was obvious that it would be at least another 15 minutes before he got home. Toris sighed again as he walked faster, brushing his brown hair out of his face every so often.

At least Feliks was safe at home.-

-"It's like, so cold outside." The polish man groaned dragging out 'so' longer than he should have. He pulled his coat tighter around his somewhat feminine form with a shiver. He was just hoping the lithuanian wasn't as freezing as he was.

"That's like, so uncool of you." Feliks chuckled to himself. He wished Toris would have at least called him to say what was up. Instead, he was on his way to his office to ask him face to face.

After a while walking through the snow, he saw a figure in the distance. Feliks heart began to race in his chest, what if it was some crazy murderer?

"Like, are you going to kill me? I won't kill you, pinky swear!" Feliks yelled cupping his hands around his mouth so the other could hear him. He hoped the other person wouldn't kill him.-

-Toris arched a brow at the other, instantly recognizing the 'valley girl' voice that belonged to the one and only Feliks Łukasiewicz. The lithuanian began to pick up his walking pace to a run, seeing if his mind was playing tricks on him or not.

"Like, please don't kill me. That would really suck." The other yelled again as the figure got more distinguished. Showing the one and only Feliks.

"Tor is that you?" Feliks asked seeing him get closer, he found himself running. People often called him out for running 'like a girl' but he didn't care at the moment. A body crashed into him, wrapping his arms around Feliks.

"What are you doing out here?" Toris asked looking at him with with a concerned look on his face. The lithuanian looked very tired and at wits end at the moment.

"I was like, looking for you. Why were you getting home so late?" Feliks asked moving the brown hair out of his face. Toris sighed closing his forest green eyes and resting his forehead on the other's.

"Today was really bad at work, the car wouldn't start either." He paused looking at the other seeing mischief in his eyes. "Don't you dare do it."

"Oh you like, mean this?" Feliks asked as he smiled at the lithuanian. Toris sighed and smiled slightly. Every time he saw that smile, he couldn't help himself from smiling back.

"There you go. Let's go home, it's totally cold outside." Feliks said pressing a soft kiss against the other's lips and grabbing onto his hand. Toris nodded, unable to shake that smile off his face.

-Author's Commentary: This was so rushed, I'm so sorry. They're so OOC and I hate it. I'm really sorry about this story it had potential

Translation Notes:

Kalė= Bitch


End file.
